


Hold Me Closer

by ami_ven



Category: Firefly
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2753117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Just dancin’?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Closer

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "tiny dancer"

“He is doing very well,” said River, encouragingly.

Jayne snorted. His hands felt too large and clumsy in hers, and the only reason her bare feet weren’t bruised from him stepping on them was that River was quick enough to dance out of the way. 

“He _is_ ,” she repeated, leaning forward to rest her head on his chest. “She feels safe in his arms. Loved and cared for. She could dance with him forever.”

“Forever, huh?” Jayne slid his arm a little tighter around her waist, pulling her closer. “Just dancin’?”

“She is open to other suggestions.”

He grinned. “Shiny.”

THE END


End file.
